Reason
by Yuyukangkang
Summary: Seed hanya punya satu alasan untuk terus berjuang. Suikoden II.


Disclaimer: Konami's. Tapi ide dan keseluruhan fic ini punya sayah.

* * *

><p><em>We are same<em>

_You give your body and soul for your king and your country_

_And me,_

_I'll give my flesh, blood and soul for one person_

* * *

><p>"Lama sekali. Mungkin tentara penjaga di depan sudah menghabisi mereka? Mungkin Lucia. Dia lumayan kuat, kan?"<p>

"Jangan bodoh, Seed. Lord Riou pemegang True Rune, dan bahkan kalaupun bukan, seharusnya ia tak akan bisa dikalahkan begitu mudah. Ia adalah pemimpin Dunan Unification Army, tak mungkin selemah itu."

"Hnn. Kalau begitu mungkin dia tersesat? L'Renouille besar sih. Pemimpin puluhan ribu tentara tidak menjamin seseorang tidak buta arah kan."

Culgan tersenyum tipis,

"Mungkin juga."

Seed menghela nafas panjang, meletakkan bokongnya ke salah satu anak tangga tempatnya berdiri sedari tadi dan menopang dagu dengan kedua punggung tangan. "Tapi ia lama datang tidak rugi juga sih. Artinya umur kita juga jadi lebih panjang, kan?"

"Seed—,"

"Kau juga berpikir begitu kan, Culgan? Kau juga tahu kita tak mungkin bisa menang. Yah, perintahnya juga hanya mengulur waktu, sih. Tak akan membawa banyak perubahan."

General tentara Highland itu mengerutkan alis, senyum yang sempat hadir di atas bibirnya lenyap. Tidak, pandangan itu bukan pandangan sedih. Bukan bingung, bukan cemas, atau apapun yang akan dinilai 'melankolis' oleh rekan berambut auburn-nya. Ia hanya tak tahu harus merespon seperti apa.

"Tak usah berwajah begitu. Aku cuma asal ucap, tak perlu dipikirkan."

Kesunyian sekali lagi menyergap. Culgan mengangkat bahu, mengembalikan pandangannya pada pintu oak di depan mereka, dan tampak tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada Seed. Baginya, semuanya terasa begitu aneh. Hidupnya dan negeri ini, semuanya aneh. Ia masih ingat, dulu, dirinya hanya seorang pemuda yang tinggal di keluarga petani dan alih-alih mengangkat pedang, hanya cangkul dan sekop yang dipegangnya. Pertemuannya secara tidak sengaja dengan Culgan membuatnya memutuskan kabur dari rumah, mencuri pedang warisan turun-temurun keluarganya dan nekad mengikuti pelatihan sebagai tentara.

Kalau dulu hari-hari itu terasa seperti neraka, kini Seed bisa tertawa dan menganggap 'ah, cengengnya aku masa-masa itu'. Menyesal? Tidak, sama sekali. Seed tak akan berdiri di sini kalau ia menyesal. Ia mungkin sudah lari dari pelatihannya, kembali ke sawah dan membiarkan orangtuanya memberi hukum kurung di bilik gandum selama dua minggu atau menjual pedangnya dan hidup sebagai pedagang.

Tapi nyatanya, ia kini berada di sini.

"Culgan," lagi-lagi Seed yang harus memecahkan kesunyian. Pria berambut perak yang sebelumnya tampak sedang melamun itu tersentak, dan sekali lagi menoleh pada rekannya.

"Hm?"

"Kau ingat pertemuan pertama kita?"

Culgan lagi-lagi tersenyum kecil.

"Sedang bernostalgia?"

"Cerewet, ah. Jangan banyak komentar. Ingat tidak?"

Culgan nampak menaikkan alisnya, berusaha mengingat, "Sewaktu kau ngotot ingin masuk tentara dan berantem dengan penjaga tenda persediaan makanan?"

Seed tertawa kecil, sorot matanya meredup.

"Benar, yang itu."

_Ternyata Culgan tidak ingat dirinya_. Wajar, karena saat itu ia masih berambut cepak dengan topi jerami lebar menutupi kepala. Hari itu, pemungut pajak brengsek memaksa kedua orangtuanya untuk membayar lebih banyak padahal mereka sudah bayar lebih daripada seharusnya. Beralasan karena perang membutuhkan banyak biaya dan ia bilang tidak ingat mereka sudah membayar, Seed berang dan menghajar wajah orang itu sampai babak belur. Seed masih ingat dengan jelas hari itu. Orang itu marah dan berteriak seperti orang kesetanan pada bawahannya, 'tangkap dia, tangkap dia', begitu. Saat itu Culgan yang kebetulan masih menjadi kepala tentara junior lewat depan rumahnya, menanyakan apa yang terjadi dan berhasil membuktikan kalau kedua orang tua Seed tidak bersalah.

Walau Seed tetap mendapat hukuman penjara seminggu, memang, tapi itu urusan yang lain lagi.

Seed terkesan, sangat. Ia pikir dulu, tentara itu selalu diisi orang-orang kasar yang hanya tahu caranya memalak petani dengan dalih 'pasokan makanan perang'. Tapi orang ini nampak berbeda. Seed bisa melihatnya, orang ini akan menjadi orang penting suatu hari nanti. Ia ingin bersama orang ini. Ingin memperhatikan sepak terjangnya, dan berada di sisinya kalau bisa.

Melindunginya kalau bisa.

"Kenapa dengan pertemuan pertama itu, memangnya? Menyesal sudah memukul pemuda malang tidak bersalah?" Pertanyaan Culgan berikutnya itu menghapus nostalgia sejenaknya, dan Seed menggeleng. "Mana mungkin menyesal. Kalau tak begitu, sekarang aku tak akan di sini."

"Mungkin lebih bagus begitu kan?"

"Hng?"

"Kalau kau tidak menjadi tentara, mungkin kau masih hidup dengan damai di kampung halamanmu."

"Cara bicaramu seolah aku sudah mati."

Culgan terkekeh,

"Maaf. Tapi, mungkin saja, kan? Tidak lama lagi."

Tidak lama lagi, kalau _orang itu_ sudah datang ke hadapan mereka.

"Kau sendiri? Kau bertanya begitu, jangan-jangan kau sendiri yang menyesal, Culgan?"

"Aku? Menyesal?"

"Benar, karena sepertinya akan mati sia-sia," Seed menghela nafas, "L'Renouille sudah jatuh. Hanya masalah waktu sampai mereka menobatkan diri sebagai pemenang, dan kita akan mati sebagai pecundang yang tak bisa melindungi kastil sendiri."

Culgan menggeleng.

"Mati sebagai tentara yang terhormat, Seed."

Si rambut merah mencibir.

"Kau tahu, Seed? Kau itu orang paling aneh yang pernah kutemui. Kau selalu tampak emosional, tapi bisa mengendalikan diri di saat-saat penting. Kau bermulut tajam dan banyak mengeluh, tapi di saat begini, kau tetap di sini. Mengabdi pada Lord Jowy bersamaku, kan?"

"Supaya bisa mati sebagai tentara yang terhormat," respon itu bernada ejekan.

"Jangan menyindirku."

Kali ini Seed yang tertawa. "Maaf deh. Soalnya, ya, itu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. Kenapa kau tetap berada di sini dan rela mati, padahal sudah pasti akan kalah?"

"Aku bisa mengembalikan pertanyaan itu padamu."

"Aku yang bertanya di sini. Kau jawab, bukan tanya balik."

Culgan menghela nafas. Menyerah adu mulut dengan si rambut merah.

"Karena jiwa dan ragaku milik tuanku."

"Luca Blight?"

"Seed..."

"Iya, bercanda. Jowy Blight, maksudku."

Nada itu masih terdengar seenaknya, tapi si rambut perak tersenyum sebagai respon. Yang berarti 'benar'. Senyum seseorang yang pasrah dan rela pada apapun yang terjadi padanya, dan mendedikasikan hidup dan matinya pada seorang tuannya.

"Kau sendiri? Bukankah alasanmu juga sama?" Kali ini Culgan bertanya balik. Jelas nampak pada wajahnya kalau ia sedikit penasaran, menanti jawaban. Seed terdiam sejenak sebelum membuka mulut,

"Kalau itu sih—,"

BLAK!

Pintu oak yang terlupakan seolah protes, terbuka lebar dan tamu terhormat yang sudah dinanti muncul di sana. Orang itu, pemimpin Dunan Unification Army. Riou Genkaku.

Seed tersenyum dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Akhirnya tamunya datang juga. Culgan," Seed menoleh pada rekannya sebelum menyambut orang di depan sana,

"Akan kuberitahu padamu alasannya kalau kita bisa bertahan hidup. Alasan kenapa aku berdiri di sini, sekarang ini, dan kenapa aku menanyakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan konyol barusan."

Culgan mengerjap, nampak bingung, tapi lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Janji." Dan perhatian mereka kini terfokus pada si tokoh utama di depan sana.

Seed menarik nafas, menutup matanya sejenak sebelum membukanya lagi. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum.

Alasan kenapa ia berada di sini? Sebenarnya sama saja. Ia dan Culgan sama. Mereka hidup dan berjuang untuk tuan yang mereka akui. Bila bagi Culgan tuan itu adalah Agares Blight dan Jowy Blight, maka bagi Seed,

* * *

><p><em>And me,<em>

_I'll give my flesh, blood and soul for one person_

_For my one and only master, Culgan._

* * *

><p>Hanya ialah yang menjadi alasan kenapa dirinya masih berada di sini.<p>

Orang ini, satu-satunya master baginya.

Siapa lagi selain _dia_, eh?

* * *

><p>Gue nulis apa ini (yay). Salahkan temen yang waktu maen ulang Suiko malah ngehebohin Culgan-Seed. Salahkan dia. Salahkan. carikambinghitam/

Btw, ini… terserah orang artiinnya gimana. Saya sendiri tidak bermaksud nulis shounen ai, dan bukan, perasaan Seed ke Culgan (bagi saya, setidaknya dalam fic ini) bukan seperti itu. Tapi kalau mau artiin fic ini dalam arti laen, monggo. Nggak keberatan kok.

Ide fic ini gara-gara saya baca data Seed dari wikia Suikoden yang menyebut kalau Seed itu dulunya petani. Dari data di sana juga ditulis, abis bertarung lawan Riou, nasib Seed sama Culgan masih nggak jelas mati atau hidup. Jadi ya terserah pembaca ajalah itu endingnya gimana. Saya sih ngarepnya mereka idup. Abis mereka salah dua char fave saya.

Kalau soal detil masa lalunya... itu saya pure ngarang.

R&R ya :"I Makasih.


End file.
